halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The evil O,malley
Re: Toronto Well welcome to the battle then. ALso feel free to add some characters you are pretty good at writing info on characters. Also I could not add your name to the construction template because I need to find a triple construction template. James G-23 Comm Channel Thx I will check them out. Also I am currently pushing Tuan to make the second chapter and when the second chapter has been completed could you please make the third chapter? James G-23 Comm Channel 19:01 1 May (Eastern Time) Pleasere. Just after I finish the third paragraph The evil O,malley 23:03, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Ok also please sign your name after you finis a chapter because then we would now who wrote that chapter because I plan on going in order and me and Tuan will decide who writes the next chapter so I will tell you when to write one. K? James G-23 Comm Channel 20:01 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Yeah but one question, who's Tuan? The evil O,malley 00:04, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Mind if I add a few images? The evil O,malley 00:05, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Tuan is 343 guilty sparks. You can add a few images they might make the storyline a bit more. Also there would not be very much snow in Toronto during November (This year it was colder in New York City than it was in Toronto) so try not to describe the setting as a very snowy place. James G-23 Comm Channel 20:11 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) ok. I added the perfect image into 3! The evil O,malley 00:12, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Good and nice picture of Major Michael Peterson going into HEV. James G-23 Comm Channel 20:14 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Thanks dude The evil O,malley 00:23, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Re 2: Toronto Yes, you can add in your characters into the battle template. 343 guilty sparks No need James G-23 told me and we are waiting for you to make part 4. The evil O,malley 00:31, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I though I was gonna make part 2. 343 Tuan There is a part 4? 343 Tuan Well now it's your turn cause we go in order. you then me then james The evil O,malley 00:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Unless he did'nt tell me something. The evil O,malley 00:37, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, and, wow, you are really good at those images, how do you find them? 343 Tuan Jee thanks now catch up on the events and type away. ok? The evil O,malley 00:41, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Okay, and when I'm done (after I finished my homework), you can add in images to it, okay? 343 Tuan Yeah ok, and I got homework to. This will be it for the day The evil O,malley 00:44, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I think that all three of us should have these conversations at the Battle of Toronto talk page. (Just an idea I got from Project:First Encounter when I responde to the invite too late) James G-23 Comm Channel To arms!!!! 20:48 1 May 2007 (Eastern Time) Ok. The evil O,malley 00:50, 2 May 2007 (UTC) DO I have permission to kill the commander of the ship preparing to board mine? Also can I destroy it? Spartan G-23 K. Spartan G-23 Toronto fin I have finished the last part of the battle of Toronto so know we can all move on ot the next fan fiction. Note: Spartan 501 wants to know if he can be in the next fanfic. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel Sure The evil O,malley 22:35, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Re: K K. What should the name be called? I need to know now so that I can create the templates. Spartan G-23